Agricultural compounds are commonly formulated as solid compositions such as water-dispersible, granular compositions and wettable powder compositions. Conventional solid compositions comprise an active compound, a mineral carrier, and a wetting agent and/or a dispersing agent (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,835).
Solid compositions are generally dispersed in water prior to use and the resultant aqueous dispersion is applied to the desired treatment locus. To prevent damage to non-target areas caused by drift of the aqueous dispersion during application, polyacrylamide drift control agents are often added to the aqueous dispersion prior to application. However, it has been found that aqueous dispersions obtained from conventional solid compositions which contain mineral carriers are not entirely stable in the presence of polyacrylamide drift control agents. Such instability may result in the formation of a significant amount of sediment which may clog the nozzles and filters of the application equipment. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a solid composition which forms a stable dispersion in the presence of polyacrylamide drift control agents.